Aunque estés con él - Pokémon Special
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Participante de "Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Te mira a los ojos. Tú te pones nerviosa, como siempre. Pero esta vez él quiere llegar más lejos y tú, lo dejas. Cerca de uno de los claros de nuestro bosque, se demuestran su afecto por medio de un beso. Mi tortura crece en silencio. Pero no te preocupes, sobreviviré. Pensando en ti lo haré.


_**Dislcaimer:**_ Pokémon no es mío, sino de Satoshi Tajiri.

**_Advertencias:_** No lo sé. Lo estoy escribiendo en un momento "_filin_". Me da cosas leer esto, incluso me sorprendo de mi propio experimento. Esto... supongo que es algo empalagoso (También para la canción que me tocó ¬¬) Inspirado en _Aunque estés con él_, de Luis Fonsi.

Ah, además hay crack pairing. No sé, quería escribir algo raro xD

_**Nota:**_ Este fic participa en el reto "_Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff_" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.

**Sugerencia:** Leer mientras se escucha la canción :33

* * *

**_Aunque estés con él_**

* * *

Me oculto entre la frondosidad de éste, el bosque que me vio nacer.

Las hojas caen por naturaleza, el otoño ha llegado antes de lo esperado. Un otoño que pinta todo de anaranjado, un otoño intranquilo. Un inicio de otra temporada en la que solo me queda seguir siendo el espectador de la adorable historia que empieza a crear un nuevo sentimiento dentro de ti. Una historia en la que lamentablemente no aparezco.

He aprendido a detectar tu presencia apenas te internas en este paraíso natural. Cada vez que te veo tan alegre pasar rumbo a tu hogar, mi rostro se contagia de tu gracia. Llámame acosador si quieres, pero para mí ya es costumbre. Desde hace mucho que lo hago sin que te des cuenta, eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien.

A la vez, esto me ha traído mil y un punzadas en el pecho. Te explico detalladamente. Cada vez que lo invitas a tu casa, cada vez que salen a pasear, cada vez que se acerca mucho a ti. Cada vez que hace eso, me siento allanado y con ganas de interrumpirlos. Pero no lo hago, porque te veo feliz y yo debería de estar igual. Aunque, también me afecta mucho cuando te ignora. Como la vez en que no valoró el pastel que le hiciste. Lo dejó abandonado de camino a Pallet. Te lo digo, porque yo me lo comí, yo sí saboreé cada pedazo aunque lo hiciste pensando en otra persona. No sabía que tenías esos dotes culinarios, haces que te admire mucho más conforme aprendo esos detalles tuyos.

Otra cosa que resalta en ti es tu manera de amilanar los problemas, las peleas, todo lo malo en general ¿Recuerdas la vez en que me armé de valor y te mandé una carta? En ese entonces aún no lo sabía, pero gracias a eso me he convertido en tu novio invisible. Te dije lo mucho que sentía mi pésima conducta, por mi culpa tuviste que emprender una feroz aventura, tuviste que arriesgar a tus pokémons, tuviste que hacerte más responsable de manera brusca. Me dolió en el alma. Pero, en vez de romper mis disculpas en mil pedazos, te tomaste la molestia de leerlas y de incluso responder. Tu carta llegó a mi guarida, supuse que la enviaste por correspondencia. Es el único lugar que registra mi verdadera dirección. Algo atónito la abrí. Un "no te preocupes, todos nos equivocamos", seguido de un "pero ahora, haz lo correcto. Te perdono, Lance". Un emoticón muy adorable y tu firma. Dime ¿cómo quieres que no siga haciendo lo que hago si te tomaste la molestia de perdonar a uno de los seres más despreciables de este universo? Tu letra me hizo recordar que aún tienes un lado ese lado infantil que me gusta mucho.

¿Cuántos años te llevaré? No estoy muy seguro. Tampoco quiero subliminarme con eso. Nunca te lo pregunté porque nunca nos hemos visto como amigos, es irónico que ahora te quiera como algo más. En cambio, él me lleva mucha ventaja. Es contemporáneo a ti, su mirada es muy cálida y parece un buen tipo. Lo recuerdo muy bien, te gustaba desde que te ayudó a atrapar a tu rattata ¿Cómo lo sé? Yo también poseo el Virdian Mind. Por él corriste muchos riesgos, incluso fingiste ser alguien que no eras.

Te mira a los ojos. Tú te pones nerviosa, como siempre. Pero esta vez él quiere llegar más lejos y tú, lo dejas. Cerca de uno de los claros de nuestro bosque, se demuestran su afecto por medio de un beso. Mi tortura crece en silencio. Pero no te preocupes, sobreviviré. Pensando en ti lo haré.

Te acompaña a tu casa y vuelve a repetir la acción anterior, solo que ahora significa "buenas noches". Luego de que se fuera, te quedas parada meditando sobre los hechos. Miras entre los árboles, divagando. Yo pienso que me miras a mí, me engaño. Se siente bien. Yo también te doy las buenas noches, sin que las escuches.

Y me pregunto: Si al principio no te toleraba ¿Cómo llegué a estar así? Tu belleza cautiva en silencio. Siempre he querido decirte que no tienes por qué compararte con tu amiga, Blue. Tú eres hermosa como eres. Sé de los dilemas con el espejo y en mi mente tengo la solución. Un abrazo que transmita el amor puro, el que no se fija en apariencias. Me muero por dártelo.

Veo a tu verdadero novio casi todos los días, puedo decirte incluso el número de pasos que da para llegar a tu rústica casa. Lo observo y sí, lo envidio. Lo puedo hacer morder polvo con mi equipo de dragones. Pero, creo que tú también le gustas mucho. Te concedí el permiso para que continúes construyendo tu futuro, pero esta vez no tenías cómo saber que lo hice.

Los árboles se desnudan poco a poco, empieza a hacer más frío. Ambos entran a cabaña. Disfrutan abrazados frente a la chimenea, tomando chocolate y contándose muchas cosas. Lo sé, te veo reír con sus bromas y te veo muy interesada cuando te cuenta sus anécdotas de batalla, a veces se pasa de orgulloso, pero terminas felicitándolo de todas formas. Daría toda mi experiencia como entrenador por estar en su lugar. Por suerte, él desconoce sobre mis anhelos, al igual que tú.

Poco a poco, te convence de dar un paso más en su relación. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo conduces a tu habitación y es en ese momento en que dejo de mirar. Sé lo que viene. Mi frustración empieza a aparecer. Va subiendo gradualmente. Me concentro en evitar pensar en eso, pero soy el testigo que no cuenta, ni del que se dan cuenta.

Respeto tu decisión. Respeto que lo hayas escogido, él ha ganado la batalla que perdí por no presentarme. Pero recuerda que siempre estaré junto a ti, fielmente perdido entre la maleza.

Me queda acabar todo este discurso, que me tenía guardado en la parte blanca de mi extraño corazón, con algo que espero que nunca olvides: Yellow, escúchame bien. No dejaré de amarte, aunque estés con él.

* * *

**Nota Final: **¡Que alguien me golpee! Yo estaba escribiendo el tercer capítulo de _"Pruebas" _y de la nada la inspiración para esta cosa llegó ._. Me quedó muy dulce... *sufre crisis diabética*

Pues, tienes la libertad de tirar tomates o chocolates (Creo que voy a crear una campaña con este nombre) xD

¡Saludos!


End file.
